


Something Still Unclear

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, House unity, Long-Term Relationship(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter what House you were in Hogwarts - it's your choices that make you the person you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Still Unclear

**Author's Note:**

> _Post-Hogwarts. A Muggle pub, a ratty old pair of boots, “It was quite hard to miss, actually.”_ for the Fic Bingo at hh_sugarquill

It was funny to think, sometimes, how her life had changed so much and so quickly. She had been there when Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort for once and all, and celebrated it with her fellow DA members all through the night. The celebrations had been bittersweet, for not everyone had made it in the end. Katie sighs, remembering Lavender and Colin and Fred and their deaths like it was only yesterday.

There is no use of wallowing in the past. Katie smiles, taking a look at her precious baby girl sleeping in her cot. Angela Brita Louise Nott they named her, for many reasons. Angela for “messenger” for her birth sends a message to all those prejudiced against Slytherins; Brita for “exalted one” for she is a part of distinguished Wizarding family; and finally Louise for “famous warrior” for she is a fighter, being born two months premature. She is still tiny for her age, and looks so fragile – as if a gust wind could break her.

Katie thinks back how it all started. It was a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and she was spending some time with Angelina and Alicia. For some reason they had ended up in a Muggle pub in Edgbaston of all places, with a name as ridiculous as Great Divergence _(apparently the owner had been an economist of sorts before having a change of heart)_.

They’ve had an amicable time together, sharing gossip and news from the life since the battle. A young man enters the pub, and at first Katie does not pay any attention to the newcomer – it is common for people to come and go into the pub. As she makes her way to the bar to order more drinks, she can’t help but notice the ratty old pair of boots the man is wearing. There is something eerily familiar with him, but for the life of her Katie can’t figure out what it is. He seems to be about her age: tall, thin and dark-haired. Not her usual type by any chance.

Katie is still trying to figure out why the man looks so familiar, when Angelina and Alicia start questioning her. Katie mentions the young man at the bar, and after a moment of pondering they realize the man in question is Theodore Nott, a Slytherin from Harry’s year. None of them remembers him as particularly cruel like some of the Slytherins were, but they don’t remember him any other way either. The girls come to a conclusion he was a neutral then, and there is that. Later on Alicia vaguely remembers something about his father being a Death Eater, but they have decided a long ago you can’t judge people based on their parents’ errors.

Sooner than they would want the pub is closing and girls are heading their separate ways. Katie looks for a secluded place to Apparate without any Muggles seeing her, when all of a sudden she is grabbed from behind. Three men, clearly drunk, are telling her how they saw her at the bar looking like she would like to “have a decent fuck from a true man”. Katie is athletic, but she is smaller than the two men circling her, and for a moment she wishes the Ministry would be more lenient when it comes to performing magic in front of the Muggles. It looks like she has no other choice but to Stupefy them.

Suddenly, a police car appears from behind the corner, and the men leave as abruptly as they showed up. Katie is perplexed, until she spots the young man from the pub with a mobile phone in his hand. Ah. Mystery solved. Katie decided there and then the least she can do is to offer a coffee to Theodore, for saving her.

The coffee turns into a late-night brunch, the conversation flowing more easily than either of them would have thought. Katie can’t help but ask what’s the story behind the ratty old boots Theodore is wearing, and finds out it’s nothing mysterious: he just happens to like them, and hasn’t been bothered to get new ones. Theodore questions if Katie usually pays such a close attention to the shoes people are wearing, to which Katie replies: “It was quite hard to miss, actually.”

The coffee date turns into something more, and over time Katie realizes that Theodore is the right man for him. There are, unfortunately, those who think that because of his father’s actions during the Second Wizarding War Theodore is as bad as him. Katie fights furiously for him, defending him from everyone who even glances Theodore the wrong way. The biggest bigots finally stop, when Katie and Theodore marry exactly two years after their first meeting.

Now they are happy, in their little flat in Edgbaston. It doesn’t matter if they were of different Houses when in Hogwarts – what matters is that they now have a future together.


End file.
